Yugi Abused
by DemonicBlackSheep25
Summary: Yugi lives with his Father and is abused can Yami and his friends save him from his fathers wrath or will they loose him forever. Not meant for the young viewers contains foul language. Blood scenes, and sexuality. This is my first story so don't be mean. I do not own Yu-go-oh! Please review
1. Chapter 1

It had been years since Yugis mother had past away and now he was living with his abusive father, Michael, instead of his grandpa and his lover Yami, who Grandpa decided to let live with him while Yugi lived with his parents, but Yugi wished he had stayed with him because ever since his mother's death his father had been drinking even heavier than when he did when his mother was still alive.

"Yugi! Get your here ass in the ungrateful now!" Yugi didn't like it when his dad was drunk his speech was always slurred, his breath smelled like a titty bar during happy hour, and he would always beat Yugi till he passed out drunk.

"Yes sir, you called for me?" Yugi saw that his father had a full bottle of beer in his hand and started to back away knowing that his father was about to do something bad to him. "Get over here...hic...now."

Yugi stepped forward his eyes shut tight knowing that his father was going to hit him again with a empty beer bottle only this time it was full. Yugi braced himself for the impending pain, but when it didn't come he opened only one eye to see if his father had either passed out or left the room to get another beer.

Instead Yugis fragile face met contact with a wooden paddle that had holes drilled in it for wind resistance that his father had made years ago. Yugi cried out grabbing his face and falling onto the couch.

"I'm tired of dealing with your sorry ass. You come home late, you don't do what I tell you to do, when it comes to your chores you always leave it nastier than what it was. I'm just sick of it and I'm sick of you!"

Yugi looked up to his father knowing he was lying. The reason why he was late coming home was because he was tutoring some kids who were falling behind in class.

The reason why he didn't do what he was told because his father would always ask him to do ridiculous things. Things that he was too young to do like get him beer, smokes, or a stripper from down the street at the titty bar. And the last reason why everything always stayed dirty was because whenever he was finished cleaning his father would come in and make it nastier than what it was before one time he found vomit in the dishwasher all over the dishes he had spent all night cleaning.

Yugi looked up to his father his eyes watering from being hit in the face by the paddle. "Well I'm tired of you too! You are nothing but a perverted bastard who would rather get drunk, fuck a slut, and beat on your own son instead of stay sober, stayed with mom, and kept his family safe! "

Michael growled deeply angry that he would talk to him like he did, but a sudden evil smile crossed his lips causing Yugi to stand up and back away fearing for what his father was about to do.

"So you rather be with your mother than with me huh?". Yugi nodded and started to back away towards the door to his father's apartment.

"Then why don't you join her!" Michael dropped the paddle and threw his beer bottle at him causing him to duck and run towards the door, but he wasn't fast enough his father pushed into him sending him flying into the door knocking him out.

On the other side of the door the neighbor, an elderly woman, who always flirted with Yugis grandpa whenever he came to visit, had heard the loud thud against the apartment door and got worried for young Yugi and waddled her way back to her apartment to call the police.


	2. Chapter 2

Back inside the apartment Yugi was still unconscious everything was quiet except for what sounded like the sink dripping again. Yugi was happy to hear something calming instead of the sound of his father cursing and shouting at him and the sounds of hard objects making contact with his brittle body.

Yugi felt a tightness around his ankles, wrists, and neck. His father had tied him up and hung him in the bathtub, that he spent all night cleaning, to die. Yugi barely opened his eyes only to be able to see out of one after his father had hit him with the wooden paddle.

He was trying to see if he could break the rope behind his back, but found it hard for it felt like his wrist was broken and it was starting to swell up causing him discomfort. Yugi wiggled for a while when he noticed that he was standing on a small glass that was the only thing that was keeping him from hanging himself.

He also noticed that a small pool of blood was forming in the bathtub and realized that it was his blood. Yugi stood on his tip toes on top of the small glass hoping that someone, who heard all of the commotion from his fathers beatings come save him from this hell he called home.

Suddenly a loud bang could be heard from the living room causing Yugi to become frightened thinking that his father had come back to finish the job. Yugi closed his eyes tightly pretending to still be unconscious.

He listened closely to the voices coming from the living room and noticed that there was more than one voice coming from the living room. Even though the voices were faint he could make out the words 'looks like he isn't here' and 'search for the boy he might still be here'.

Yugi kept his eyes closed fearing that it was just his imagination and his father was still in the apartment watching a police movie. Suddenly the bathroom door flew open causing Yugi to jump and nearly fall off the small glass.

Yugi opened his one good eye to see that a female police officer had kicked the door open and was pointing her gun at him. "Sir I think I found the missing boy!" The female officer returned her gun to the holster and stepped aside to allow a large male police officer to enter the bathroom. T

he officer looked down at the female officer with a worried look on his face. "Have the paramedics come up as soon as they get here." The female officer nodded and made her way out of the room leaving the male officer alone with Yugi.

"Hello there son my name is Chief Maxwell Johnson. You can call me Max. Why don't I get you down from there so that you are a bit more comfortable." Max stepped forward and took Yugis small frail body in one hand and cutting the rope with a knife in his other hand.

Yugi had let a small yelp leave his lips when Max took hold of his body. "I'm sorry about that. Lets get you untied and talk about what happened to you." Max cut the ropes around Yugis wrists and ankles.

Once he was freed he backed away from Max with fear in his eyes. "Everything is going to be okay son you have nothing to fear now that your father is no where to be found. So you can come over and let me know what happened to you when your dad was around."

Tears started to form in Yugis eyes and a small whimper left his lips causing him to cover his mouth remembering that the last time he cried his father had told him that he shouldn't cry that crying was for the weak and that it was pathetic for a weakling like him to cry.

Yugi suddenly jumped when Max placed his large hand on his sore shoulder. "Listen to me son. You have nothing to fear now because your father isn't here anymore to cause you pain so if you want to cry then let it all out and cry."

The tears that were forming in Yugis eyes began to poor down his face as he burst into tears. Max felt sorry for Yugi and brought the small, but frail boy into a hug causing him to cry even more. "You just let all the pain of the past from your fathers torture just pour out in those tears and don't you dare hold back."

Yugi did what he was told and cried his eyes out feeling more and more better the more he cried. Suddenly the paramedics came in the bathroom with a stretcher ready to take Yugi to the hospital. "Sir the paramedics are here to take Yugi to the hospital."

Max looked up and nodded, but quickly turned his attention back to Yugi when the crying had stopped. Max gently brought Yugis head back away from his body allowing him to lay in his arms. Yugi had passed out from both the pain from his fathers beatings and from crying.

"Looks like I'll be talking to him at the hospital." Max gently lifted Yugis frail body and placed him on the stretcher. "Someone needs to call his living relatives and let them know what is happening."

Max nodded to the female officer and left the bathroom entering the master bedroom only to stop and pick up a picture that had Yugi, his Grandpa, and his mother smiling."I know this man. My son always goes to his game shop to get duel monster cards." Max turned to the female officer. "Forget about making that call. You and I are going to go talk to his living relative in person."


	3. Chapter 3

Minutes later the police pulled up outside The Game Shop.

Yami was sitting behind the counter of the Game Shop looking through order sheets for a new shipment of duel monster memorabilia when he heard a knock at the front door. Yami stood and made his way to the door. "Coming just give me a minute."

Yami opened the door and met face to face with Max's stomach. "Umm...hello?" Yami finally looked up feeling his face turn red. "I was wondering if the man of the house was in." Yami continued to stare at the size of Max, but managed to look away to call his grandpa.

"Grandpa! We have a bit of a big situation in here!" Grandpa made his way from the back noticing what Yami was talking about. "Is there something I can do for you officer?" Grandpa got closer to Yami and Max when he noticed the female officer.

"Officers?" Max nodded to Grandpa removing his hat. "I'm Officer Maxwell Johnson Chief of Police. This is my partner Officer Mable Watkins." Mable removed her hat and pulled out the picture that Max had brought from the scene of the crime.

"Sir do you know the young man in this picture?" Grandpa and Yami took a closer look at the picture to see who Mable was talking about. "Yes that is my grandson Yugi. Did something happen to him?" Max looked down to Mable who nodded and returned the picture to an evidence bag.

"Sir please don't be alarmed but your grandson has been sent to the hospital for his father had been beating him." Mable returned from the police car and nodded. "Judging by the scene of the crime Michael had been drinking heavily and had beaten Yugi to the brink of death and had hung him in the master bathroom to die."

Grandpa grabbed Yamis arm feeling faint not believing the words that were coming from Mables mouth. "Is he?" Max shook his head no. "Michael is long gone. We found Yugi just in time before he lost consciousness and hung himself.

But he is at the hospital right now and we don't know what his condition is at the moment that is why we need you to come with us." Grandpa nodded and he and Yami were on their way to the hospital.

I know it's short, but I'm trying to fix it to where it is easier to read.


	4. Chapter 4

At the hospital Yugi laid in the hospital bed tossing and turning from a terrible nightmare. Yugi kept going back to the moment when his father was beating him then tying him up and hanging him leaving him for dead, but coming back moments later to finish the job causing Yugi to jolt up in his bed at the last minute in a cold sweat screaming in terror.

"Yugi! Yugi it's okay you are safe here you don't have to be scared anymore." Yugi looked up at the nurse only to cover his mouth feeling the remains of his last meal, that was nearly a week ago, come up.

"Okay easy use this to throw up in." The nurse handed Yugi a bed pan allowing him to finally throw up. The nurse took the bed pan and gasped at how little Yugi had thrown up. "Sweetie when was the last time you ate something?"

Yugi took the wash cloth the nurse handed to him and cleaned his mouth. "Last week maybe even two weeks ago." Yugi coughed when his throat started to hurt. The nurse covered her mouth in shock amazed that Yugi was up and moving around.

"I'm going to go and get you some food. You try and get some more rest." Yugi nodded after taking a sip of water. The nurse made her way to the cafeteria when she met up with Max, Mable, Yami, and Grandpa. "Excuse me Miss, but we are looking for Yugi Motus room."

The nurse gasped and looked down the hall towards Yugis room. "Can you please wait and let me go get him some food then I'll take you to him. It will only take me a few minutes to get him some food." The officers looked down to Grandpa who nodded allowing the nurse to go and get Yugi some food.

Just like she said she was back within minutes with two trays of food to take to Yugi. "I have to warn you. You might not like what you see. So please don't be alarmed at what you see." Yami looked down to Grandpa with a worried look.

The nurse lead everyone to Yugis room having difficulty trying to carry both trays of food and open the door. "Here let me take one of those from you." The nurse smiled as Yami took a tray of food from her.

"Thank you. You are just like Yugi, sweet and cute." Yami blushed when the nurse called him cute. As the door opened the nurse could hear a gasp and then a door shut. Everyone entered the room only to find it empty. "I thought that you said that Yugi was in this room."

The nurse nodded taking the tray from Yami and placing both on a nearby table. "He is. Yugi please come out of the bathroom you have visitors and you have nothing to be scared of." There was a sound of the door unlocking and the knob turning as Yugi barely opened the door to the bathroom.

Yami stepped forward with a worried look on his face. "Yugi?" Yugi opened the door more to reveal the truth causing everyone to gasp in horror. The small, always happy boy that they use to know was now thin, frail, and hurt.

"Oh...Yugi." Yugi stepped out of the bathroom only to burst into tears and run into Yamis arms. "Please...sniff...please don't make me go back to that place. I don't want to be around that terrible man anymore...sniff.

I want to stay with you and Grandpa." Yami took Yugi in his arms and hugged him tightly, but not too tight to hurt the frail boy. A sudden knock at the door caused Yugi to jump and yelp out in pain.

"Easy Yugi it's just someone at the door." The nurse made her way over to the door and opened it revealing the source of the knock. "Oh hello there Dr. Manwell. Are you here to check up on Yugi?"

Dr. Manwell, a short chubby man a bit taller than Grandpa, nodded and entered the room with a clipboard in hand. "Hello there Yugi. As you know my name is Dr. Arthur Manwell I will be tending to you until you get back on your feet."

Yugi nodded as Yami helped him onto the bed. "Well I have the results of your X-rays and from what I found you have a hair line fracture in your wrist, hip, and collarbone. You have three cracked ribs and severe lacerations over 75% of your body. Not to mention that you are very malnourished.

When was the last time you ate something?" Yugi was about to speak when the nurse stepped up to answer for him. "He said that the last time he ate something was almost 2 weeks ago.

I had brought him some food to eat before you came in." Dr. Manwell noticed the two trays of food and nodded. "Well let me do a quick checkup and then I'll let you eat." Yugi nodded, but as Dr. Manwell stepped forward extending his hands Yugi started to get nervous and back away nearly falling off the bed.

"Please Yugi let the doctor do his checkup." Yugi gulped down his fear and allowed Dr. Manwell to do the checkup. "Well looks like everything is okay. You are very lucky that nothing was more serious.

Now if you would excuse me I have other patients to tend to." Dr. Manwell stepped out allowing the nurse to help Yugi. "Here you go Yugi I brought you some food to help fill you up." The nurse placed a tray of food in front of Yugi so that he could eat.

Yugi stared at his food wanting to eat, but he used his last bit of strength to run into the bathroom. So he was too weak to pick up the spoon to feed himself. "Yugi didn't you hear her eat up. You'll need your strength to get better."

Yugi nodded and tried to pick up his arm, but it felt so heavy to him that once he barely had it up it fell onto the tray nearly causing it to flip out of his lap. " Easy I guess you don't have the energy to feed yourself. Don't you worry I'll help feed you."

The nurse took the spoon and started to feed Yugi who happily ate the food savoring every bite.


	5. Chapter 5

Later that afternoon the officers interrogated Yugi to find out what happened to him and where his father could be. The officers thanked him for all that he could give them and left Yugi alone with Yami, Grandpa, and his friends who showed up during his interrogation.

"Why would someone do something like this to someone who wouldn't hurt a fly?" Yami shook his head and brushed a bit of Yugis bangs away from in front of his eyes. "I don't know why Yugis father would do such a thing, but if I ever see him he will not live to see tomorrow."

Yugi jumped when Yami raised his voice. "I'm sorry Yugi I didn't mean to scare you." Yugi smiled a bit, but started to rub his good eye feeling tired. "We should head home and let Yug get some sleep. We'll come back by tomorrow after school and visit." Yugi sleepily nodded to Joey and closed his eyes allowing the others to leave the room so that he could sleep.

Outside in the waiting room the others were talking about Yugi. "I bet this is the first time in years that Yugi got any sleep." Yami nodded rubbing the back of his neck to get rid of the stiffness from sleeping in a chair all night. "If I ever see Michael again I will do to him what he did to Yugi."

Tea placed her hand on Yamis arm nodding. "I know you want to find that creep, but you don't know where he could be." Yami rubbed his chin and nodded. "Then we should go and find him. Look in every part of Domino City where a single grown man who likes to get drunk and get lucky would be at."

Everyone started to think of where someone like that would go. Suddenly Joey snapped his fingers causing Tea to jump and punch him in the arm. "Sorry about that Tea, but I think I might know where Yugs old man might be."

Yami and the others stared blankly wondering what Joey was talking about. "Well spit it out Joey we are wasting time standing here." Joey waved his hand at Tristan trying to get him to calm down.

"Easy there Tristan I'm getting there. I think that Yugs old man is at that titty bar down the street from his place. That's the only place that I know of that a scumbag like Yugis dad would go to."

Yami nodded and pulled out his phone. "Who you calling Yami?" Yami turned to Tea still on the phone. "I'm calling the police so that when we go to confront Michael they can arrest him and take him to jail."

As Yami was on the phone with the police. Yugi slept soundly in his room not knowing about the impending doom that was waiting silently in the shadows of his hospital room. "Time to finish the job."

Michael stepped forward causing Yugi to stir and open his eyes only to have his mouth covered by a thick piece of duct tape. "You try anything stupid and I'll slit your skinny neck right here." Yugis breaths were heavy feeling fear come over him.

As Yami and the others were making their way out of the hospital the alarm went off telling the staff that someone was flat lining. "Code Blue! I repeat Code Blue!"

Joey covered his ears to block out the loud alarm. "What's going on?!" The nurse who was tending to Yugi came running up with fear in her eyes. "Somebody kidnapped Yugi!" Yamis eyes widened as he followed the nurse back to Yugis room.

In the room the scene of the crime sent shivers down everyone's spines especially Yami starring at the tattered and bloody remains of Yugis pajama shirt. Max and Mable entered the room with caution so is not to disturb the crime scene.

"Yami we just got the surveillance tape from security and it showed that Michael was here and that he was the one who took Yugi." Yami turned towards Max sending a shiver down the grown man's spine as he met eye contact with Yamis face. "He will pay for this." Yami growled deeply as his third eye opened.


	6. Chapter 6

Back at Michael's apartment Yugi was tied and gagged back in the same place he was earlier that day except he was hung by his fractured wrist instead of hung by a noose. Yugi tried to loosen the ropes around his wrists, but his father had tied them so tightly around his wrists that it was starting to cut into his unbandaged wrist.

Yugi stopped when he heard a crash followed by cursing and laughter. Michael entered the bathroom with two strippers in each arm. Yugi knew the girls because they were the only ones who really cared about him. They were the twins Gem and Ini.

Whenever his dad would go on one of his so called business trips they would come over and check on him. Bringing him stuff that he needed that he was unable to get for the stores were too far away and he didn't have enough money for food and a taxi.

"Well ladies what do you think of my work." The girls gasped when they saw Yugis skinny body hanging in the bathtub. "Why would you do such a thing to him?" Gem stepped up to Yugi to untie him when Ini suddenly screamed out in terror causing Gem to turn and see what her sister was screaming about only to gasp at the sight of a gun pointed straight towards her.

"Don't you dare put a hand on him. If you do I'll put a bullet in his head." Gem turned back towards Yugi with fear for the young boy in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Gem turned away from Yugi and ran over to her frightened younger twin to comfort her.

"You disgust me. Treating your only son like trash. Why would you do such a thing?!" Gem gasped when Michael pointed the gun towards her. "If you don't shut up and get out then you'll be leaving here in a body bag." Gem growled deeply then turned to leave only to look back once more to see tears start to flow from Yugis eyes.

Gem had an idea to get Yugi out of his fathers grasp, but she had to make sure that Michael wasn't watching. Gem mouthed to Yugi that she was going to get him out of there no matter what happened. Yugi nodded only to start squirming when his dad started to raise his gun.

"I thought I told you to get out!" Michael bypassed him and pointed the gun towards the ceiling and shot off a few rounds scarring Yugi, Gem, Ini and once again the elderly woman from next door, who was in the middle of watching her soaps.

"Please don't tell me that good for nothing dead beat dad is back in that apartment shooting at flies again." The elderly woman picked up her phone and called the police.

Outside the apartment building the police had pulled up when they got the call. "Looks like Michael is back at the scene of the crime." Yami turned to Max confused.

"What do you mean he's at the scene of the crime? Wouldn't he be at Titty Tuesday's?" Max nodded then pointed to his radio attached to his shirt. "I know, but I just got a call and they told me that the previous occupant who had called the police called and said that Michael had returned to the apartment and from what they said 'shooting at flies' means that he is armed."

Yami looked up at the apartment building watching as shadows danced on closed curtains. "Hang in there Yugi we're coming to get you."

Back in the apartment Yugi was going in and out of consciousness from loosing blood from new and old wounds. "Who knew you were such a big baby when it came to being punished."

Yugi gasped for air feeling tears roll down his sore face as his fathers grip around his throat tightened. "You're never going to get away with this." Michael grinned evilly, but his smile faded when he heard a knock at the door.

"Who the hell is knocking at my door at this time of year." Michael left the room allowing Yugi to catch his breath. Michael opened the door only to bite his lip when he met the eyes of Gem. "Well what brings you back to my humble abode."

Gem smiled hoping that her plan would work. " I just came back to see your fabulous work once more before I headed back to work." Michel continued to bite his lip looking Gem up and down. "We'll why don't you and your sister come in."

Gem giggled. "My little sister is not worthy enough to see such fine work from such a...fine man." Gem knew that Michael couldn't resist her seductive voice and knew that he was putty in her hands. Michael started to make his way to the bathroom with Gem in tow when she stopped him and started to rub her fingers through his greasy hair.

"Why don't we take care of a little business before we go see your work." Michael smiled evilly. "I like how you think. Why don't we head to the master bedroom and take care of business." Michael once again started to head for the bathroom before Gem stopped him.

"Not there!" Michael turned to Gem with a confused look on his face. "I mean...not in there. Lets go to Yugis room and take care of business. That way when he is done with his punishment he can clean up your punishment." Michael grinned and took Gem over his shoulder and ran to Yugis room.

Gem looked up to see Yugi and smiled. She mouthed to him 'it is going to be okay we have a plan' to comfort Yugi. Yugi nodded and closed his eyes breathing a sigh of relief when he suddenly jumped when someone touched his shoulder.

Yugi looked up and noticed that it was Yami in a bullet proof vest. "Yugi it's okay we are going to get you out of here and away from that man." Yugi nodded tears flowing from his eyes when his eyes suddenly widened when he noticed Michael standing behind Yami with a gun pointed at his head.

"Touch him and die." Yami moved his hands away from Yugi and raised them showing that he was going to comply. Michael grinned and was about to turn the safety off on the gun when Gem jumped on his back screaming and clawing at his face.

"Hurry and get Yugi out!" Yami nodded and freed Yugi. Once he was freed he dropped to his knees unable to move them. "Yugi come on we need to get out of here." Yugi looked up and was about to speak when a sudden scream caused Yugi and Yami to turn towards the source.

Gem had been thrown off Michael who was trying to get his gun back from underneath the couch. Yami growled knowing that if Michael got the gun back it would be the end for all of them. Yami charged towards Michael as he stood making contact with the grown mans back sending the both of them into the coffee table.

Gem sat up wiping the blood off her lip when she noticed Yami try and stop Michael from using the gun. She ran towards Yugi and helped him to his feet when they suddenly heard the gun go off followed by a cry of pain.

The two looked up and gasped when Yami was on the ground holding his bloodied hand and trying to get away from Michael. "Now to finish you off then take care of that worthless son of mine!" Michael aimed at Yami and slowly started to pull the trigger.

Yugi couldn't take any more and with his last bit of strength ran over to Yami and Michael and jumped between Yami and the barrel of the gun. "Nooo!" As soon as Yugi was in front of the gun it went off the bullet hitting him in the chest.

Gem screamed out in horror as Yugi fell to the ground in a heap. Yami growled deeply feeling his rage growing inside him. Michael chuckled then turned his attention back to Yami, but as he pulled the trigger his gun jammed up from the previous shell casing not allowing him to finish the job.

Yami pulled out a gun he had hidden on his person and aimed it at Michael. "Die you good for nothing son of a..." Before Yami could finish Michael charged forward and with that Yami pulled the trigger shooting Michael between the eyes killing him on contact and sending him flying onto the couch.

Yami dropped the gun and took Yugis limp body into his arms tears falling from his eyes and onto Yugis pale face. Suddenly the door came crashing down as the police, as well as the others, came running in.

Grandpa and the others came up to Yami only to gasp and turn away from the tragic scene. Ini ran up to her sister and comforted her. "I can't believe that Yugi is gone. He sacrificed himself to save Yami."

Grandpa stepped forward and placed his hand on Yamis shoulder causing him to gasp and look up at him with tears flowing heavily from his eyes. "Grandpa...sniff...Grandpa?" Grandpa was about to speak when a soft moan followed by a small whimper come from the body in Yamis lap.

Yami turned to meet a pair of amethyst eyes that were slowly filling with tears. "Ya...mi?" Yamis eyes widened and a smile came across his face. "Yugi? Yugi I can't believe that you're alive!" Yami brought

Yugi in for a hug only to yelp when Yugi squeezed his shot hand. "Careful Yugi I got shot in the hand." Yugi took Yamis blood covered hand and frowned, but as he was about to speak his hand grew limp and fell to his side.

"Yugi? Yugi?!" Yami picked up Yugi biting his lip through the pain and ran out of the room to the awaiting ambulance outside.


	7. Chapter 7

Day after day Yugi remained in the hospital in a coma after being shot in the chest. Yami laid beside Yugi with his head in his arms never letting go of his hand. Suddenly Yami felt a gentle squeeze on his bandaged hand causing him to wake up.

"Yugi?" Yugis eyes started to slowly open revealing his beautiful amethyst eyes. "Yugi you're awake." Yugi smiled and was about to speak when his throat started to hurt. "Easy Yugi. You've been in a coma for 10 days.

They had a tube down your throat the first few days when they did surgery on you to remove the bullet from your chest. Lucky for you it went in above your heart missing everything and just barely piercing the skin on your back."

Yugi reached back to find the almost exit hole when Yami stopped him. "You should be taking it easy Yugi. You are still recovering from your fathers torture." Yugis eyes widened causing him to whimper in fear.

Hoping that his father was out of his life for good. Yami placed his hand on Yugis to comfort him. "You have nothing to fear Yugi your father is dead and will never hurt you again." Tears started to fall from Yugis eyes as the fear of his fathers beatings lifted off his chest.

"That's it Yugi just cry and let it all out." Yami stood and took Yugi in his arms feeling his smaller half bury his face into his chest. After he had finished crying his friends came in to see how he was doing.

"Hey Yug. So now that your dick of a dad is six feet under what are you going to do now?" Yugi looked down at Yamis bandaged hand and smiled. "I'm going home to be with the people who truly care about and love me." The others nodded and smiled happy to know that they got their little buddy back.


End file.
